Starstruck
by Winter-Angel17
Summary: A life of a teen can be hard, what's worse? Being a Super teen. Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Rating may also change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_**Cassie's POV.**_

"Hold it clown, we weren't done!"

I flew and took the guys legs out from underneath him. Acting as the shield for Batgirl and the Sectary general, I watched him get to his feet.

He said something in some kind of language; I had no clue what it was.

"Yeah yeah, I have been called worse." I rolled my eyes and held up my fists, taking stance. He took a swing at me, ducking I attacked him before he could block. I punch up, sending his head upwards. I flew and then kicked him a few feet away. I grabbed my lasso and swung it toward him. I ensnared him with it. I smiled with my success. He spun around and snorted, causing me to frown. He yanked on the rope and pulled me toward him. The action took me by surprise. I felt a great deal of pain in my face where he had punched me. The force sent my flying into the ceiling. I fell down, grunting a little. I was impressed with this guy's strength. I would give him that.

When I got to my feet I saw the guy blow up a little, assuming Batgirl had planted some bombs on him. They had to affect. I saw him break the table and sent Batgirl flying. I flew at him, readying to punch him into next year when he ducked and caught onto my ankle. I was spun around and then let go. I crashed into Batgirl.

"You ok?" I asked, helping her up.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

We heard a girly scream and turned to see the big guy and the Sectary standing together. We ran toward them when the big guy picked the smaller guy up. He started to rip the man in half.

"NO!" we both screamed. The poor guy, I felt my anger rise and that's when we saw that it wasn't a human but a machine.

"What the?" Batgirl exclaimed.

"Ewwww." I said. Some gross little yellow thing was inside.

The big guy grabbed a hold of the little thing and then turned to us.

"See you next time." He said, smiling at me. I charged at him when he pressed something on his belt. There was an explosion behind him. The smoke blinded me. When it cleared I saw him riding off on some hovering machine.

"Damn it!" I cursed and punched the table next to me. It broke under my strength.

We reached back to base and went to find Nightwing for briefing.

"That thing was gross." I shuddered.

"I know."

My clumsiness got the best off me and I tripped on my own feet. I had somehow ended up in the arms of Conner.

"Oh Superboy, sorry about that." I rambled on, going a little red.

"Do you know where we can find Nightwing?" Batgirl asked.

"In the training room." He answered.

We both nodded and headed toward the training room. I hadn't glanced toward Batgirl in fear she may say something stupid. We entered into the training room. I was really tired but duty calls for briefing on return. Yawning I fell to the floor and waited for Nightwing to approach us. It took about five minuets.

"There was something gross, some kind of alien." I started off with. He looked at me and nodded.

"The Sectary wasn't even him, the alien had made a mechanical body. This could be a one time thing but I have a feeling it's not."

"Ewww, more of those yellow guys." I shuddered remembering the little guy. I did pity him, the bounty hunter took him, not us.

"Alright well write a briefing later, looks like you two need some rest." Nightwing suggested. I yawned, slowly getting to my feet.

"Sure do."

The next morning rolled around too soon. Batgirl had written the briefing and handed it to Nightwing hours ago. We all assembled in the meeting room, waiting for instructions.

"Ok looks like we in need of info this time. I have been hearing reports on different buildings so I will assign a duo to investigate each one."

He started to list of the partners. I rolled my eyes at the couples being together but I noticed it was a boy girl pairing. I was kind of hoping that I could get Robin. We had so much gossip to catch up on.

"Wondergirl and Superboy."

I gaped at him, was he serious? I mean Superboy and I sparred from time to time but I was the only one who could take the hit as well as give it.

"Everybody happy?"

Of course I didn't dare argue, this was my first mission as a Bega division. I was excited, even if I was partnered with the Grinch himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I woke up late the next morning, rushing around I got ready and headed straight to the transportation chamber. Superboy was already there waiting, he looked extremely annoyed. Before he could say anything I put my hands up to stop him. He rose an eyebrow.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Let's go." He answered.

I sighed and followed him. This was going to be the longest trip ever. We boarded the ship, we got the smaller one, and it didn't seem fair to me, considering Conner actually needed room. He sat at the control panels and I sat at the back. We started to head toward our destination. I tried talking to him but all I got back were grunts as responses. We landed in a small clearing and got off the ship. Looking around, the forest seemed way too quiet, I didn't like it. We walked through it, heading toward the massive guarded building. I stepped in something.

"Ewwww. Gross." I complained. I shook the goo off my foot. Suddenly a vine wrapped around my ankle, winding around my body. I kept my scream in, I could compromise us.

"Ah Superboy?"

"What is it Wonder girl?" he asked, sighing. He hadn't turned toward me either.

"I need some help here." I admitted, feeling my cheeks heating up. This was so embarrassing. I usually could use my strength to get out but the vines were pretty thick and wound around me, trapping my arms. He sighed and turned back to me. He shook his head and walked toward me. He started to rip at the vines. I struggled to try and help and after another awkward minuet I was free.

"Thanks." I muttered.

We headed toward the building and stopped short behind a tree, shielding us from view.

"I can see four security cameras." I pointed them out. Superboy nodded, he turned toward me, looking me in the eye.

"We are here to gather information. Not to fight, understand?"

"Yeah yeah, how are we meant to be getting in there?" I asked Mr Know-it-all.

"That parts easy; there is a blind spot around the left side. We will head there and get onto the roof. There is a door at the top that they won't have guarded. We enter through there and make our way down into the main section of the building…"

We went to head for the left side before my arm was yanked back. To a normal person it would have hurt, to me, not so much. I rolled my eyes and looked back to him.

"We don't spilt up."

"Ok." I said a little frustrated. I was still being treated like such a child. Superboy always treated us younger ones like that. I followed his lead. He pointed up. I nodded and took his hand in my own. Surprisingly I got some tingling in my hand. I tightened my grip, just in case I let go. I got us to the roof.

"Door is over there." Superboy pointed to the dead bolt door. As we walked over to it, I saw that there an air vent. I really hoped I wasn't going down in it. When we got to the door, I poked it, using just a little bit of pressure. The thing didn't so much as make a sound.

"Locked from the inside." Superboy answered my next forming question.

"Sooooo?" I asked, looking at him and shrugging.

He sighed and pointed at the air vent.

"I clearly won't fit." He said. I groaned and glared at him.

"Fine but you owe me!" I huffed walking over toward it. I took off the vent and jumped into the tube. It actually was a little bigger than the one I was last in, I shuddered at the memory. I manged to find an exit and head back toward the top to let Superboy in. before I did so I called out to him.

"You owe me." I said, I knew he could hear me. I heard him sigh.

"Can you open the door Wonder girl?" his voice held a little annoyance. I ignored that.

"You owe me ice-cream and the good kind after this. I want choc cookie dough. That is the best kind of ice-scream….." I was rambling.

"Wonder girl." His voice held a little threat behind it. I still ignored it.

"I also want there to be flake as well. I will defiantly need a sugar hit for this…."

"Cassie!" I paused for a moment and sighed. I opened the door to see a very angry Superboy on the other side.

"Could have knocked you know." I suggested sweetly. He didn't seem too impressed. I had once been told by Wonder woman herself that I had a gift on getting under people skins. I knew that to be true and smiled beside myself. It was one awesome gift.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

We had searched the base and by the looks of it, people were evacuating.

"Maybe we should follow?"

"I was thinking the same." Superboy agreed.

We started our retreat, there was a small earthquake that rocked my balance I stayed upright thanks to Superboy holding onto my elbow. I took to the air, carrying him as well. We headed to the exit on the left, making sure we went going to be spotted. Suddenly something hard slammed into me; I dropped Superboy and fly straight into the wall.

"Owwie!" I complained, digging myself out the hole I made.

I looked down to see Superboy and some massive alien guy squaring off. I reported back to base.

"Wonder girl to base, we may have a slight problem."

"Report." Nightwings voice clipped.

"We have an old friend." I said, now remembering who the alien was. Pongo. This guy had some serious attitude problem; he made Superboy's temper look, well nice. I shuddered. I launched myself at Pongo and kicked him a few metres away.

"We need to go." I reminded Superboy.

I saw Superboy glare at the alien and then gritted out a response.

"Fine."

I rolled my eyes and picked him back up and doubling my pace, we made it out and back to the ship. The next thing I knew I was blacking out. My vision swam; I saw Superboy as the last thing before totally darkness took me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

My head was pounding when I finally came too. At first when I opened my eyes, the light stung them, when I tried again, the same thing. I tried a few more times and let my eyes get use to the light. When I had my eyes opened I noticed that I was in a medic sector.

"Whoa." I spoke.

"How are you feeling Cassie?" I knew that to be Nightwing. I sighed and turned toward where he was. He was currently sitting, watching me closely.

"Fine." I said.

"You're lying." Another voice interjected.

I turned to the other side to see Superboy standing against the wall. His arms were folded, his eyes were that of annoyed.

"Ok, fine. I am in a little bit of pain but seriously, I am fine."

I knew they both didn't believe me. Something must have happened for me to end up here, I looked up at Superboy.

"What happened?" I asked, I really couldn't remember it.

He sighed and walked over to the empty chair near my bed; he sat down and looked at me.

"As we were escaping Pongo managed to escape as well. He fired some sort of energy blast at you. You dropped me before falling yourself; I managed to catch you before you could be as you would put it 'skewered'."

I smiled a little when he did the air quotation marks with it.

"Huh well I guess that blows."

"You did complete your mission successfully." Nightwing commented.

"Woohoo." I said before dozing back off to sleep.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

I woke again later that night. I snuck out the medic sector and headed straight to my room. I grabbed some clothes and chucked them on. I left my room quietly and snuck past the other rooms on my way out. The girls and guys wings were in separate parts of the mountain. I was grateful; Superboy would have busted my escape. I managed to get out the cave and fly towards the city. I landed on one of the buildings roofs. I liked being up high. It just gave me some kind of peace.

I lied down and started to stargaze. The cool night breeze washed over my face.

"There you are."

I suddenly bolted upright, whipping my head in the directions the voice came from. My eyes widened when I saw Superboy standing there.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" I spluttered.

"Well I owe you. Choc cookie dough and flake right?" he asked.

He threw a container at me; I caught it with ease and saw that he had the ice-cream. He chucked a flake bar next toward me. I caught that and just starred at them.

"I thought people ate them." He commented, sitting beside me.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

He handed me a spoon. I opened the ice-cream and broke up the flake, sprinkling it on top. I tucked into the ice-cream. I offered some to Superboy but he declined.

"I don't overly like chocolate."

I eyed him, was he serious?

"Why not?" I asked. Curiosity got the best of me when it came to people's lives. I liked to know if they were willing to share.

"Just don't." he shrugged.

"I love it. Can't live without it."

"Why's that?" he asked, turning to me.

"Just do, it tastes so good and it's sweet and delicious. Then again I love all food though."

"That you do." He agreed. I saw out the corner of my eye that he was smiling a little. He rarely did that.

"Can I ask you something?" I had to know.

He turned to me and did that eyebrow thing again.

"Do you really want to be on a team with me?" I asked.

He sighed and looked toward the stars. I stared at him, my heart was pounding, curses I forgot about his awesome hearing.

"Truthfully, I didn't at first. I knew that you were a handful. Then when we went I saw that you were like me, except you have more of a brain on you."

I smiled at the compliment.

"I do now. Do you remember when we took down black beetle together?" he asked suddenly.

I nodded, that was such an awesome feat. We tackled the guy together and did a double combo. We worked so well together.

"Yeah, he was a big guy."

"He was. You tried to look out for me and I was meant to be the one looking out for you."

I giggled. We had been knocked out and blue saved us all.

"Look the past is that past." I said.

I smiled and then launched myself at him with a spoonful of ice-cream.

"Eat it!" I commanded. He hadn't been ready for it and the ice-scream and landed in his mouth. He swallowed it while pulling a face. I smiled satisfied.

"Now you have tried it."

"Not bad I guess but not that good either." He said sitting back up.

"You seriously are the Grinch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I had been assigned a mission with Impulse and Blue beetle; it had gone wrong because Bart had set off a trip wire. We had been caught and thrown into a holding cell. I paced and glared at Bart who apologized for the thousandth time.

"I'm sorry Wondergirl."

"I know." I responded. I sighed and turned back toward him. "It's ok. Don't worry about it."

I turned toward the guarded who was 'watching us.'

A girls got to do what girls got to do. I turned away from the younger ones and unzipped my jacket, allowing my cleavage to be seen. I walked up to the bars and leaned down a little, revealing a little more.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could get a glass of water."

The guarded looked at me; his eyes were scrapping down my body. I felt a little disgusted. His eyes remained directly on the ladies who were doing their job.

"Sure." He got up and walked over, handing me a glass through the bars. I took it and drained the cup, allowing a few drops to miss my mouth. I felt the water running down my body. The guy followed the drops. He was right up against the bars. I reached out and grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt. I yanked him and slammed his face against my free fist. I knocked him out and used his finger on the touch screen. The bars immediately retracted into the roof, freeing us from the cell.

"Time to go." I said, turning back to the guys.

They looked away and started to rub the backs of their necks.

"What?" I asked, getting a little confused.

Their faces went red, I had no idea what their problems was. I folded my arms and remembered my shirt.

"Sorry." I mumbled, pulling the zip back up. I felt bad, they weren't use to that. My cheeks got a faint trace of heat in them.

We all ran out together, Impulse remained at the same speed as us. We finally found an exit and ran out. We heard the alarms go off.

"Shoot, they are on to us." Jamie said. We turned around to see a lot of people coming our way. I was hoping that we were going to get out of this and not end back up in the cell. I couldn't handle the small enclosed space.

I had no idea how we were going to get out of here. Jamie was slightly injured so he couldn't become blue beetle. I knew I could carry them both but I was really exhausted and wouldn't be able to take them far.

Impulse and I stood in front of Jamie to protect him. This was going to be a very long night. The first guy came running; I punched him and sent him flying into the next two. Bart started to run circles around some of them, making them dizzy. I had to look away; I knew I would become dizzy if I watched. A massive guy was holding some kind of guy stood in front of the small army. Weapon was directed at me. I put my hands up in defeat. We hadn't eaten in two days, my energy levels were low. We heard an angry yell. Suddenly the guy holding the weapon was knocked a few feet away, Superboy standing in his place. Then Nightwing and M'Gann dropped down too, they had come to rescue us.

We watched in amazement as the others handled our captors with ease. I felt very embarrassed that we couldn't handle them on our own. They finished and won the battle. When they were done, Superboy came up to me, handing me his jacket.

"Thanks." I muttered, sliding into it.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

When we had gotten back to base, I was ordered to head straight to the medic sector. I complained and huffed but nothing seemed to convince Nightwing or Superboy. When M'Gann had tried to side with me, Superboy gave her the biggest death stare I had even seen. She had flinched and remained as far away as possible.

"Thanks." I whispered to M'Gann when we had landed.

She gave me a small smile before heading off in the opposite direction. When I had tried to follow, Superboy had thrown me over his shoulder and carried me. I had been mortified by this and punched and kicked him the whole way. Due to being sleep deprived and starved, my strength didn't have effect on him.

He dropped me on the bed when Bumblebee has walked in.

"Oh handsome, special delivery I take it." She winked at him.

The irked me slightly but I ignored it. She looked me over a few times and then sighed.

"I think it best she takes a week off from missions."

"Agreed." Superboy voiced.

"Ah no." I piped up. No one was going to tell me what to do. No way!

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The next day, some of the team had been assigned on a mission, I hadn't. I had some pretty dark thoughts when Tim walked in.

"Want to do something?" he asked.

"YES!" I screamed at him. I apologized and blushed a little bit.

We talked for about an hour and decided on a movie. As we walked in I linked our arms, this of course was so we didn't separate and he was a good friend of mine. After the movie had finished, we opted for some dinner. We got take away and headed back, figuring the others would be back by now and would have something new to tell us. When we got in, we were talking about the movie. I walked to the fridge grabbing two sodas. I threw one to Tim and I opened the other and started to drink. Tim did the best impressions ever and impersonated the guy from the movie. I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Batgirl asked when she entered.

"We went to the movies…." I started to explain.

"Just you two?" a deep voice suddenly asked. I turned to see Superboy leaning against the doorframe. His eyes were hard.

"Yes, we saw the new Action Captain." I explained. I had no idea why I felt like I had to but for some reason I did. I saw Conner's frown deepen or maybe I was imagining it. I shrugged it off.

"Hn." Was the cold response I had gotten. It seemed like something in the air had changed. Conner glared a little toward us, I wasn't entirely sure who it was aimed at but it gave me the creeps. We stormed out of the kitchen.

"What was that?" Time whispered after a good five minutes. With Superboys fantastic hearing, I couldn't blame him.

"I don't know." I replied just as quietly. I wasn't one fore quiet but it felt necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"I don't understand." Time said for the hundredth time.

"Well me either but it's your fault!" I said, pointing my finger at him. He flinched away from it. We were the only ones at Mount Justice. I paced for a bit trying to rack my brain for an idea. The last I knew, Superboy and M'Gann were on a mission together, maybe something happened?

That thought sent blind rage rushing through me. For a moment I lost my temped and slammed my fist down on the table. My strength broke the thing in two.

"Whoa, Cass. What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"No!" I yelled and aimed at punch directly at him. Being the Hero in training, he dodged it with skill, my fist connected with the couch causing it to be rearranged against the wall. I was breathing very heavily, trying to calm myself, it slowly started to work.

"What happened?" Nightwing asked when he entered. He didn't look impressed. His arms were folded and pointed glare at me. He knew who was to blame for all this. I bit my lip and looked away embarrassed. I had no idea what came over me.

"We were training." Robin lied smoothly.

"In here?" Nightwing asked. He clearly didn't believe him.

"We thought a new environment would be better." He stated.

Nightwing looked at him and then sighed.

"Clean it up and try not to break anything else."

We both agreed. When he left, I turned and smiled at Tim.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

"Cass we are friends. You would do the same thing for me."

"True. So I better get to work then."

"We." Robin corrected.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

We had cleaned the lounge and got new furniture, of course Nightwing helped. He had forgiven me when I went and apologized for losing my cool. He had told me a few stories about some of the others when they lost their cool. It made me feel a lot better to know I wasn't the only one who did it every now and then.

"New stuff?" Beast boy asked when he came in.

"Whoa someone was feeling the mode." Bart commented, taking a seat on the new couch. I personally liked the new one better. I seemed to sink into it instead of feel like I have a sore back.

"I guess it was time." I said, nervously laughing.

M'Gann and Lagoon boy came in next. I eyed them and saw how happy they were. M'Gann looked over at me and smiled. I forced one in turn and then excused myself from the room. I felt the anger building in me again but this time headed to the training room. I punched the punching bag off its hook and sent it flying. I was expecting to hear a bang but when I didn't I turned toward where it had flown toward. Conner was standing there. Holding it with one arm, I glared at him slightly. I knew he was stronger than I was.

"Hi." I huffed at him.

He raised an eyebrow at me before throwing the punching bag at me. I caught it, the air slipped out of my lungs. I refused to show any weakness in front of Superboy.

"How about we spar?" he asked. His voice was levelled.

I thought about it for a bit, maybe I could make a deal with him.

"Ok but if I win; you tell me what's wrong."

"If I win you tell me what happened to the living room."

I flushed; I wasn't expecting him to make a deal back with me. I grumbled about not being fair. I forgot about his hearing momentarily. He gave me a smirk which reminded me.

"Fine."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"You cheated!" I said after our match. Sweat was dripping off both of us.

"How?" he asked.

"Because." I huffed not being able to think that quickly.

We walked out and headed to the kitchen; he opened the fridge door and turned back to me, two water bottles in hand. I forgot about him not drinking soda. I shrugged and took the water anyway. We headed into the living room.

"What happened?" he asked.

I sighed and looked away. We had sat down opposite from each other. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. He could hear my heartbeat speeding up. Surprisingly he didn't push me for answers. I gave in after ten minutes of no talking.

"Argh! Fine I broke the furniture!"

I felt so ashamed of myself, not even Nightwings stories about him, and kid flash breaking the furniture cheered me up. We stayed silent; I chanced a look at Superboy. His face seemed a little tender.

"I have done that so many times." He admitted.

I gawked at him. Was he serious or trying to cheer me up?

"Really?" I asked, leaning toward him.

"Yeah, I think about twenty five times."

"Actually twenty six but who is counting?" Nightwing walked in. I looked between the two of them. I saw Conner glaring at Nightwing. Nightwing just smiled and headed into the kitchen. When he came back he laughed.

"Conner destroyed the cave once. Goodnight."

He walked off, I turned back to Conner, I had no idea if it was the light and my angle but his cheeks looked red.

"Did you?" I asked.

"Don't want to talk about it." Was what he left me with. He got to his feet and turned back to me.

"We probably should head to bed."

"You have to tell me about the cave." I said. I followed him down the hall; I hadn't realized we were at the entrance to my room.

"Another time." He promised. With that he said goodnight and headed toward his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

I had been searching for the past hour alone and still had no luck in tracking down my own best friend.

"Come on Barbra!" I muttered, I stalked down the hallway to our rooms, we had gotten rooms next to each other. I knocked on her door and waited for five long and torturous minutes. It was safe to say that patience wasn't my forte.

"I will break this door down and make you use a curtain for a week straight." I threatened. Still nothing.

I gave up and headed back to the meeting area, I knew Nightwing was going to be so mad. When the hatch opened I found Batgirl there and already suited up.

"Wha-How-When?" the words just meshed together. She had no trouble understanding what I had said.

"Shall we get going?" she asked me sweetly.

I stalked over to her and was going to hit her for six when I remembered what happened last time I did something like that. I also couldn't do that to my best friend.

"Yes." I said and walked toward the smaller ship, I heard her sigh. As soon as we had taken off, I turned my glare on her.

"Where were you?" I asked.

She hesitated. This sparked my interest quite a lot. A boy. She was with a boy.

"Who?" I said. I jumped out my seat and stood over her shoulder. I could see her tense and smiled. Totally someone from the team.

"Barbra. Who is he?" I said. She looked at me and I wriggled my eyebrows.

"Fine!" she waited for a few more minutes. Knowing how much I hated waiting.

"Tim." she said finally.

My mouth dropped open, I really should have seen this one coming.

"Timmy-cake?"

"Yes." she giggled a little at our nickname for him.

"When?" I asked. Knowing this wasn't the first time. Now I thought about it, they seemed to disappear a lot together.

"A month ago." she said quietly.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Cassie, come on. We haven't had much time to hang out." she started. We both knew how lame that sounded. We had plenty of time to hang out, in fact I ALWAYS made time to hang out.

"Batboy will not hear the end of this." I vowed.

She laughed.

We reached our destination, I followed her lead.

"By the way, guess who he is on a mission with."

"Who?" I asked. If it was Bart I was going to really never let him forget it.

"Superboy."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

By the time we had got back, it was very late. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone was in bed. We came back, I saw Tim waiting. I winked at him, his cheeks flared up. He looked away from me. I told Barbra that I would debrief with Nightwing. She nodded and headed off. I strolled into the briefing area. This place was massive, half the time I was surprised I hadn't gotten lost.

I found Nightwing sitting down, finishing the others reports.

"Hey." I said. Announcing myself.

He smiled at me.

"Hey yourself."

I giggled and took a sea across from him. I started telling him about the mission, there wasn't much more I could add to those little yellow things. I shivered at the thought of that day. It gave me nightmares from time to time. I finished up, he had taken notes, adding new info in. I stayed and watched him, not really knowing what to do.

"Did you want something?" he asked.

I looked up from my nails.

"Not really?" I made it sound like a question. He smiled and then turned off the computer or whatever they called it now.

"Well are you tired?" he asked.

"No." I admitted. I really wasn't for some reason.

"How about we go and get some ice-cream?"

"Sure."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

We left the cave, he drove us on the hovercycle. We had changed into normal clothes. He wore sunnies though. I smiled, he still could rock them at night. We ordered what we wanted and took a seat.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

I thought about it, it had been a long time since I had actually spoken to Nightwing one on one like this.

"Hmmmmm. How did the others mission go?" I asked a little intrigued.

"M'Gann and Lagoon boy searched the sea, it took them a little longer then necessary..." he gave me a blank look. Well I gathered that was the look. I laughed. The two of them were really cute together.

"They found a base though, we will do more research before we send anyone in. Superboy and Robin ran into a bit of trouble, Pongo again. This time they managed to bring him in though."

"WHAT?! HOW?" I screamed at him. Good thing this place was dead or everyone would be starring at us.

"No idea, Robin had been knocked out so Superboy did it solo."

I felt this rush of something come over me. I had no idea what it meant. I was worried and angry and a little jealous. I thought back tot he night I had faced him. He had shot me with something which knocked me on my butt for a while.

"He is being detained Cassie." Nightwing said in a firm voice.

"Yeah yeah, I get it."

the ice-cream arrived, we dug in, I of course ordered seconds. We started to talk about other stuff, he asked me about school, I told him what I really thought about it. When we went to pay, Nightwing took the bill.

"My treat." he said.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him.

We returned back to the cave, I said goodnight and thanked Nightwing again. He smiled and waved back to me. I went to go to my room but ended up walking right past it and headed further into the cave. I knocked on the closed door. I heard shuffling, the door opened to reveal a half naked bare chest and a sleepy looking Conner. I felt my cheeks go bright pink. My knees started to go weak and butterflies were in my stomach.

"Cassie?" his voice was layered with sleep.

I was lost for words. He rubbed his eyes again and looked at me. He didn't look the slightest bit annoyed, I could actually tell what he was feeling or thinking. Sometime I wished I had M'Gann's powers.

"Nothing." I mumbled. I felt so silly for waking him up. "Erm, good job on Pongo. Goodnight."

I hurried back off down the hall, I walked so fast I was at my room in no time. I shut the door and fell back against it. Did I have feelings for Superboy?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

The next morning I woke up later then everyone else. I trudged out in my pjs and headed straight for the kitchen. When I got in I saw that I wasn't alone. Nightwing looked at me and then nodded to a seat. I took it, he handed me a drink of juice.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Ok." I muttered. It wasn't the best sleep I ever had but it wasn't bad either.

"Sorry, shouldn't have done the ice-cream." He said. He sounded a little embarrassed.

"It's ok, I can always go for ice-cream."

He laughed and then handed me some buttered toast. I looked around, taking a bite.

"Everyone is either out on a mission or doing their own thing. M'Gann and Lagoon are on a date…" I had turned back to him when he said that. I could envision him wriggling his eyebrows like I always did.

"Tim and Barbra have also gone out….."

"What?! Where?" I asked. I so wanted to be that awkward third wheel. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Everyone else was sent on a mission though."

I nodded. What was I meant to do?

I finished my toast and looked at Nightwing.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Some of the Justice League are coming to the cave…." He started. I was nodding; maybe Wonder woman was going to be there. I could really use so motherly advice. I had stayed silent and thought for a while.

"Are you ok Cassie?"

When I turned back I smiled and nodded.

"Wonder woman will be coming." He answered my unasked question. I jumped out my chair and hugged him.

"Thanks Nightwing."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

I had gotten changed; Wonder woman was going to be here. Just maybe her and I could go out and do something.

"No!" I said when I saw the outfit in the mirror.

I huffed and decided that maybe jeans and a black tank will do. I headed out and heard that the Justice League had arrived. I rushed out and searched for Wonder woman; she smiled and waved at me when I caught her long dark hair. I rushed and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Cassie, it has been a while."

"I know! I was starting to forget what you look like. Well not really but you totally get my drift. Maybe we could…."

She cut me off with her hand.

"Breathe Cassie." She laughed and slung her arm around me. "Want to get some lunch?" she asked.

"YES!" I screamed at her. She laughed again and we headed to the tubes. We picked where we wanted to go. When we got there we headed straight for the diner. I was starved even though I had toast not long before.

"Let me guess you would like a chicken burger with chips and a salad?" Wonder woman asked.

"Yes please." I said. She knew me so well.

When we sat down we started to chat away. She told me some things about the Justice League, of course I wasn't meant to know.

"So I hear that you and Conner have been hanging out?" she asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. I didn't know what to say next. This never happens to me.

"You're worried he may still love Megan?" she asked.

I sighed again, man she was good.

"The troubles of young love." She laughed and then patted my shoulder. "Have you told him how you feel?" she asked.

My cheeks started to go bright red, she laughed when she saw it.

"Well no." I admitted aloud.

"Well will you?"

I thought about it but before I could answer I saw Tim and Barbra walk by, arms linked.

"Hey guys!" I said, waving them over.

They froze when they saw Wonder woman. She nodded a hello toward them. Wonder woman pulled me close enough so I could hear.

"I will leave you and we shall talk later."

I nodded; she walked off and left me with my friends. I turned to them and wriggled my eyebrows.

"Hmmmm." I said, gesturing at the held hands.

"Shut up Cass!"

We all started to walk and talk. Tim and I laughed and told Barbra all about the movie she had missed. A phone chimed, we all checked and it belonged to Barbra.

"I have to go." She said.

She looked at me and started to go red, she kissed Tim on the cheek and hugged me goodbye. When she was gone Tim looked back at me, I wriggled my eyebrows at him. He shoved me lightly and we started to talk again. This time we were talking about him and Barbra. We decided that it was getting late and headed back.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

When we got back by the tube, it announced that we were here. Tim cursed; I looked at him and frowned. He really had a bad habit.

"Timmy-cake, that really isn't cool."

"Timmy-cake?" a voice brought both our attention. Tim cursed again. I elbowed him but when I saw who it was, I really couldn't blame him. Nightwing smiled at us.

"No, don't you dare!" Tim said, pointing his finger towards Nightwing. He held up his hand defensively.

Tim nudged me for some help; I was stuck on the fence with this. Who to help? My good friend or the guy who picked our missions and teams.

"Help Cass!" Tim whispered under his breath.

"He brought me ice-cream." I said.

"What is with you and ice-cream?" Tim asked.

Then the worst thing happened. Conner walked in, I wasn't sure what he had heard. The air suddenly got cold again. Tim cursed again, this time I really couldn't blame him. Conner just glared at Tim. Something must have gone bad on the last mission for this to be happening all over again.

Conner left, Tim nudged me to follow after him. I rushed after him.

"Conner wait." He turned back to me.

"Yes Cassie?" his voice wasn't as harsh as I thought it would be.

"Want to spar?" I asked.

He stayed silent for a few minutes. I started to tap my foot, trying to rein in my temper about waiting.

"What happens if I win?" he asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

I lost to Superboy yet again.

"So what do I get for winning?" he asked. He helped me up. I thought about it, I wasn't sure, I hadn't won. If I had, I would make him talk to me.

"Hmmmm, how about a nice conversation?" I offered.

He looked at me like I had grown an extra head or something.

"Bad idea...ice-cream?" I offered.

He was lost in thought and then turned to me.

"Flying." he said. I looked at him like he had an extra head. What was that meant to even mean?

"Ok?" I asked. I really wasn't sure why we were flying.

"I mean like you carrying me." he said.

"Oh, Sure! That sounds like fun. Where too?" I asked.

I was very excited, he backed away from me a little. I reeled in my excitement.

"You know any good places?" he asked me.

"Tones! How about I fly us and we sit on top or the Ferris wheel?"

he shrugged and agreed to my idea. I was so excited I almost left without him. He grabbed a jacket even though he was wearing one. I just shrugged. I picked us up and flew us out the window.

When we got there, the carnival was closed. I knew it had been due to some last minute safety checks. It would open tomorrow. We sat on the top cart and I started to shiver. It was really cold, I hadn't noticed before. I felt a coat being dropped onto my shoulders.

"It's for you." Conner said.

"Thanks." I said, slipping into it.

We sat down and overlooked the carnival.

"I love carnivals." I said on a sigh.

"How come?"

I turned to see him starring at me, I blushed and looked away.

"They just have this awesome atmosphere. It brings joy to people."

"I know what you mean."

I turned to him with a quizzical brow. He looked away and cleared his throat. My heart got this pain, maybe he was thinking about Megan.

"I wish I could fly." he suddenly said in the quiet.

I looked at him and then patted his shoulder. I had no idea what it would be like not to have inherited all the powers you were meant to.

"Well I can be your personal jet." I offered.

He smiled at me.

"Thanks." we both knew he had the hovercycle if he wanted. He was better at driving it then anyone else, even Nightwing. I started to giggle.

"What?" he asked. He knew I wasn't laughing at him, he was sue to my bursts of laughter whenever I thought about something. It always came at inappropriate times.

"Just remembered something funny about Nightwing." I sighed and had my head in my hands. My arms were propped up my my knees.

"Want to share?" he asked.

"Sure. Well a few months back, I think like six or seven, I was assigned with Nightwing. He was driving the hovercycle, of course I wasn't allowed to fly beside him. So anyway, the hovercycle was almost out of fuel. We didn't know and dropped into the ocean. We were stranded for what felt like years but only a few hours. I had to fly the thing back to shore. I watched Nightwing struggle to swim back. When he got out the water, he had a small octopus attached to him. I couldn't stop laughing the whole way home. We haven't been assigned a mission together in ages because of that."

Conner smirked at the story, he wasn't much into laughing but I guess it's a you must have been there kind of thing.

"You're the first person I told that." I admitted. I hadn't even told Barbra or Tim.

"Your secret is safe with me."

I smiled at that, then I got an idea.

"Want to know another secret?" I asked.

He turned to me and nodded.

"Well I have a fear of spiders. Like really have a bad fear of them."

"Why?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"All those legs and don't even get me started on those eyes." I shuddered. Yuck.

"I don't like crowds." I smiled.

"I knew that, well everyone knows that." I said. It was true, everyone knew he didn't cope well with crowds. Personally I didn't mind them.

"I don't like formal suits." he said.

I looked at him.

"Formal suits?" I asked.

"The dressing up thing. The whole suit and tie thing."

"Oh, now I get it."

That didn't surprise me much actually. Not a lot of the guys liked dressing up, in fact they all hated it.

"I also don't like cats."

I was shocked to hear that one. I turned to him and smiled.

"Me either."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

We had gotten back at ten, even beating M'Gann and Lagoon boy. Conner and I were currently in a conversation about snow.

"You can build a snow men."

"You can also get wet."

"You can do snow angels."

"You can also get wet." he repeated.

"You can have a snow ball fight."

"You can also get wet."

"You can...hmmmm." I tapped my finger against my lip. What else can you do. "Ice-skate."

"You can also..."

"...get wet." I finished.

"Actually I was going to say get hurt but that too I guess."

"Argh!" I sighed in defeat, you really couldn't win an argument against him.

We walked into the kitchen and sat down, we continued another topic of conversation. To think about it, this is the first time I have had such a long conversation with Conner. Suddenly M'Gann walked in. She looked at the two of us and smiled. The air grew cold and I shivered slightly. I saw M'Gann frown and guessed her and Conner were having a conversation of their own.

"I'll go." I said a little too angry then I should have. I stormed out.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

I made sure to get up when I heard Batgirl, of course that girl didn't know the real meaning of sleep. I groaned and followed her out.

"Morning Cassie. You are up early."

"I guess." I said. I still felt really hurt about last night. We walked intot he kitchen, the rest of the Bat group were standing there.

"Cassie."

"Cass!"

I was greeted. I took the seat that was currently pushed out for me next to Nightwing. I slid in and then leaned onto his shoulder. I felt like a truck had hit me hard.

"Didn't sleep well I take it." Nightwing asked.

"Not really." I said, deciding to admit to it.

We heard some of the others getting up and coming down the hallway.

"Neptunes beard..." I rolled my eyes, the giant fish was up.

"Come on, remember keep quiet." M'Gann spoke.

When they both came in, they looked like a dear in headlights.

"What are we keeping quiet about fish?" Tim asked.

"Well..." he was elbowed by his girlfriend. I would have usually giggle at girl power but I was angry.

"We have briefings to do." Nightwing said.

He nudged me off his shoulder and helped me out the chair. When Bart came dashing in, I was handed right to him. I yawned and didn't complain about it.

"Feeling the mode?"

"Feeling the mode." I agreed.

"Nasty."

we gathered in the mission room, waiting on a few to join us, I stood by Nightwing. I could feel eyes on me but didn't dare to look. I had ignored Conner when he had come to my room after me.

"Teams are Alpha will be Superboy, M'Gann..." my heart wrenched in pain. I didn't show any emotion to that and kind of lost track as to what team I was in.

Nightwing gently touched my shoulder.

"Cassie?" he asked gently.

"Yes?"

"You and I will be a team." he smiled. I returned it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

I was already to go on the mission with Nightwing. He told me that we were taking the hovercraft. He also stated that I could fly beside it, if I kept up. I thought about flying beside but then decided to save my strength.

"I hope the training pays off." I said, loud enough for Nightwing.

"You will do fine Cassie."

I nodded, it hadn't taken long to arrive to one of the bases where more of those yellow things were. I shuddered at the thought of them.

"Ewww." I said.

"I know." Nightwing said.

I sighed and followed his lead in. when we broke in, I was surprised to see only 5 of those little things.

"I will check out the computer bases. You can keep them busy." Nightwing ordered. I liked that idea, computers and I weren't friends. I usually broke them when they wouldn't load fast enough. I watched Nightwing sneak towards the computer. I sometimes wished I could do that. Then again it took patiences and I really didn't have that. I turned back to the creepy yellow things. Deciding how to go about this. What would Wonder woman do?

I jump and flew into the air. I kicked the one that was about to dob us out. He went flying into the wall which made noise. The others turned and saw me, screeching at me.

"I hope they weren't being mean." I complained to myself.

I shrugged and jumped into the air. Using my lasso I managed to catch one. I yanked him up to me and held him by the back of the neck. He squirmed in my grasp but couldn't break my hold. I watched the others jump into pods and blast off. I grumbled and then started to shake the one I had.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

He just mad more screeching noises. I sighed and flew over to Nightwing.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"Not really." he said. He turned to look at me and smiled. "Keep a hold of him."

"Ewww, ok."

I watched as Nightwing searched their camera. He said that the base was clear and decided to destroy it. We set bombs up and headed outside. I was still holding the little yellow thing. I used my lasso to keep my hostage tied up. We watched as the base blew up into smitheries. I patted the yellow thing for some reason. I did feel a little bad for him.

"there there."

"Cassie, don't be nice to our captive." Nightwing joked.

I grumbled at how mean he was. We heard a report back from one of the other teams.

"...ok make sure you don't take any unnecessary risks to the team Tim."

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Gama team found the motherlode base. We need the Justice League and everyone who is free." Nightwing said.

I nodded and started to contact some of the others. I reached through to the Bega team. Conner's face appeared on screen.

"Hi Cassie." he nodded at me.

I smiled, it felt like ages since I had seen him, then I remembered why, I had been avoiding him.

"Hey are you guys free?"

"Yes we are." M'Gann came into view. I saw her hand rest onto Conner's shoulder. I squared my shoulders and glared slightly.

"We need you to meet us with team Gama. They found the mother base."

I clicked off right before Conner could say anything. I turned back to Nightwing who finished up contacting the League.

"Let's go."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

When we arrived the base had been blown up. I searched the water frantically until I saw Tim and the others safe. I sighed in relief when they all looked at us.

"Way to get your feet wet." Nightwing said to Tim.

Tim smiled up at him.

"TIMMY!" I launched myself at him. We both went under and then surfaced holding onto each other.

"I am so glad you are ok." I said and hugged him.

"Yeah I am fine."

"Imagine your girlfriend." I whispered in his ear.

I giggled when I saw his face go all pale. We looked up to see the Bega team's spaceship. M'Gann and Superboy came floating down. I looked up to see the Justice League. My eyes widened when I saw Wonder woman. She looked so cool. I scolded myself for the fan girl in me for coming out.

"Looks like we were not needed." Superman spoke.

"I guess not." Nightwing agreed.

The Justice league helped the citizens that were currently floating on a larger chuck of, well something.

"M'Gann, can you help the other out the water?" Nightwing asked.

She nodded, I saw her eyes go green and saw that Blue and Lagoon boy were being lifted into the air. I lifted Tim up and flew him to the ship. Beastboy greeted us.

"Here are some towels." he threw one at Tim.

Tim caught it and offered it to me first.

"No you take it. I'm fine."

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

We got back to Mount Justice, we were given a grace period of a few days off after our missions. I checked the time. It was only just after seven, I sighed and showered and changed into jeans and a tank. I chucked a coat on. When I heard a knock on the door. I hummed and walked over tot he door and pulled it open.

"Oh hi." I said a little shock to see Conner standing there.

"Hey. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good thanks and yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah good thanks."

I felt rude and asked if he wanted to come in, he declined. A few moments of silence took place.

"I was wondering if you were busy."

My eyes widened. Was I dreaming?

"Not really."

"Some of the others are going to the carnival. Did you want to go?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, I looked at him in utter shock. I was dreaming, defiantly dreaming.

"Cassie?" he said after I starred at him for like five minutes.

"Oh sorry, sure I would love to."

I followed him down the hall to where the others were. I saw that Tim and Barbara were going as was Jamie and Bart and Garth.

"Anyone else?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I think Megan and Lagoon boy are coming too." Garth said. He sounded so excited. We all waited for about five minutes until Megan and fish boy finally came.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

We got to the carnival and Bart, Jamie and Garth already decided to run off, telling us they would meet us later. We waved them off and watched as they ran towards the rides. The rest of us headed more towards the games and shows. Megan and Lagoon boy were hand in hand as was Tim and Barbara.

We started to walk past the food stalls, I of course had to stop and get something to eat. Conner waited with me.

"Have you had one before?" I asked. Waving a corndog in his face.

"No." he answered.

Of course he hadn't. I sighed and handed him mine.

"Try it."

He took a bite, practically half the dog. I kept quiet and watched his face to see if he liked it.

"It's ok." he said after finishing the mouthful.

He went to hand it back to me and then ate it himself.

I laughed, no one had ever done that to me. In fear that I may break their nose or something. Of course I would but with Superboy, I doubt I could. We walked to where the others were. I had two corndogs in my hand and Conner had four.

"Hungry much?" Time asked.

"Always." I smiled. I polished off one of the corndogs when we only walked past two stands. I turned to see that Conner had already eaten two. I devoured my other one just as quickly. We all walked until Megan and Lagoon boy decided to head off on the couples rides.

There was four of us standing at a pass. It was either go to the show on Genetics or head towards the Ferris wheel.

"Yuck Genetics talk."

"I actually heard it was good." Barbara said.

Of course the nerd would want to go and see that.

"Same. There is meant to be something about powers and stuff." Tim agreed.

"Fine you can go and see it."

I sighed and turned back to Conner.

"Do you want to see it too?"

"No thanks." he looked just as scared as I did by the idea. Then I thought about the fact he was at the carnival with us. I walked up and took his hand.

"Let's go to the Ferris wheel." I smiled.

"Ok then."

The other had already headed off before I could tell them where we were going. I shrugged and texted them instead. They responded just as quickly.

We started to walk, our hands still connected, I felt that the hold was loosening but Conner readjusted his hand. I felt butterflies in my stomach as we waited in line.

"Of course he has a girlfriend." I heard behind us. Conner sighed.

"What?" I asked. Looking up at him. He looked down and smiled at me.

"They have been complaining the whole time about some hot guy having a girlfriend. That they are jealous and think that he should be with one of them."

I giggled when I realised that he didn't know it was him.

"What?" he asked me now.

"They are talking about you." I said and nudged him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

We were next to get onto the Ferris wheel. I was so excited. It was going to be so much fun.

"Are you ok?" Conner asked. He looked concerned.

I remembered he could hear my heart beat.

"Oh, I'm just excited. I love the Ferris wheel!" I said.

I loved the fact it took ages, I normally hate slow things but this was just too good to pass up. The views were awesome too. I liked looking down and feeling on top of the world. We got up and into the carriage.

"What side shall we sit?" I asked Conner.

He just shrugged. I grabbed his hand and chose the left side. We could see more if we turned around. The doors shut and we moved slowly.

"You have been avoiding me."

I was surprised when I didn't hear it as a question. I thought I could hear some hurt in his tone. I turned back to look at him. His eyes were concentrating on his hands.

I sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah." I admitted weakly.

"Why?" he looked at me, I turned away this time. I felt so ashamed. How was I going to answer this one?

"I don't know." I said.

"Cassie." his voice held a little authority to it.

"Fine!" I huffed and folded my arms. "I don't like being left out with the whole mind communicating."

"Telepathy?" he said.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't like it." I said. I was irritated now for some reason.

We stayed silent for a few moments, I was sitting with my back to the view. My arms were folding and legs crossed.

"I don't like it either, Cassie. It's an invasion of privacy and I told her to stay out my head." he said finally. I turned to him and eyed him. Was he serious or was he saying it to make me feel better?

"Really?"

"Yes." he smiled at me. I smiled back and turned round to see where we were.

"Hey we are at the top." I pointed out.

"The view is beautiful." he said.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

When we returned back I started to sneeze.

"ACHU!" I hadn't stopped.

Conner walked me to my room.

"Thanks." I muttered. I sneezed a few more times.

"Good night Cassie."

"Night." I smiled back. I bet I looked like Rudolph right about now. I watched him walk away and then headed inside and straight to bed. I hadn't stopped sneezing. I changed into my pjs and went straight to bed. I woke up the next morning, I felt like a truck had hit me. My nose was blocked up, my eyes were running a little bit. I had caught a freaking cold!

My throat was sore. I groaned and remained in bed. My phone went off just as I was about to head back to bed.

_Cassie! Where are you?_

The message was from Barbara. I replied with one word. I dozed off and woke up again but this time there was tapping on the door. I grunted and curled more into my covers.

"How you feeling?" Tim asked, he walked in with some hot soup. I knew it would be chicken soup.

"Awesome." I croaked out.

He laughed and sat down at the end of my bed.

"Well you should eat this."

I groaned. For once I wasn't actually hungry. He shrugged and left the soup on my dresser and walked out, closing the door behind him. I eyed the hot steaming bowl and thought I probably should. I was going to get up, in about ten minuets when I heard a knock. I grunted something that sounded nothing like what is was meant to be.

The door opened and Conner walked in.

"You look horrible." he said.

I smiled.

He looked at the soup and walked over to it. I thought he was going to eat it but he walked over to me and sat down on the bed.

"You could get sick." I croaked out. I sounded so much like a frog, it really wasn't attractive.

"I won't." he said.

I shrugged, I wasn't in the mood to think really.

"Open up." he said.

I obeyed and he fed me the soup. It tasted pretty good, I knew Barbara was a good cook. He fed me a few more bites before I couldn't eat anymore. I watched as Conner put the soup back on my dresser and turned back to me. He looked at something and looked a little surprised. Then he walked back to my bed and sat down again. This time he leaned over and grabbed my book.

"I will read it to you." he said.

I didn't argue, I liked the idea of being read to. I listened to Conner's voice rather then the words he was saying, I fell asleep smiling.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

The next day I was a little better then yesterday, I could actually leave the bed. I trotted to the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"What are you doing?" a voice scared me.

I turned to see Nightwing standing there, he leaned against the door frame, I was reminded of Conner when he did that.

"Hungry." I said.

"Go back to bed Cass, I will get you something."

I went to argue but was being pushed out the kitchen. On my way out I walked into Conner.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking a little angry with me.

"Hungry." I replied.

"Go back to bed Cassie, I will get you something." he said.

I groaned and felt him usher me to my room. I complained about this not being fair. He reasoned with me about getting better. I stopped and leaned back into him, stopping our movements.

"I don't want to be in bed." I said stubbornly.

"Cassie." he sighed.

"I don't want to be alone." I admitted. I wanted company. I was a social butterfly.

"Fine, sit on the couch with a blanket." he said. It sounded like had no choice in the matter. I agreed to that, at least I knew Jamie and Bart were playing video games. We walked in and I sat down and watched the two boys moving with their controllers. Conner placed a blanket on me, making sure I would stay put.

"Who is winning?"

"Me of course. Cass-star, how you doing? Feeling the mode hey?" Bart said, not looking away from the screen. I smiled, liking the company.

"Yeah just a little." I giggled.

I leaned back into the new couch, really really liking the couch, Nightwing sat beside me. I looked at him.

"Conner is making you something, I was sent to make sure you wouldn't move." e shrugged.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Technically your a teenager."

"As are you." I pointed out.

"That is true. But oh well."

Nightwing was watching the screen, he started to get into the game as much as the boys were. I laughed, I never see this side of him. I forget that underneath his leadership there is a teenage male.

Conner joined us after cooking bacon and eggs. I tuckers into them, they were really good.

"You can cook, Conner."

"Thanks." he smiled at me and turned back tot he screen. I didn't think he was understanding as much as the rest of us. Soon we were yelling at the boys how to play their game.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

I had finally shaken my cold after two days, of course I was ready to get back to where the action was. I was wearing jeans and a white tank. I went in search for Batgirl. She had some news on the alien we had taken on a month ago. I was rearing for round two. I had been training with Superboy a bit. He had won every battle but I was getting close to winning. I also totally let him win.

"Hey, there you are." I walked into the missions room.

Barbara was already in her uniform. She turned to me with a smile.

"Yeah just getting ready to leave. You ready?" she asked.

"Always!" I punched my hand and grinned. I was looking forward to this.

Nightwing gave us our briefing. We boarded the ship and headed for the location. We unfortunately had to go outta space. I was so excited. I had never been in space before. I was jumpy and couldn't sit still.

"Why are we using the ship?" I asked.

It had been bugging me why we hadn't just used to tubes. I liked the tubes, they were faster.

"They could be waiting for us."

"That makes sense."

the flying took about three hours. I had been bored until I heard we were ten minuets out from destination.

We landed the ship and took the planet. I stepped in something gross and shuddered.

"Eww."

"I know." Barbara said. She laughed and kept moving silently. I decided to hover, I wasn't in the mood to ruin my shoes more. I flew beside her, I was surprised with how silently I was going. I had yet to make any loud noises. I hadn't been paying much attention and crashed right into a tree. I went through the massive trunk and came out the other side. The echo just kept on going. Batgirl stilled where she was, surveying the area. I cursed myself, I had been too excited to get my rematch I wasn't paying attention. I was a failure.

We recovered and weren't discovered. When we reached the main town, we knew why.

"They are having a...party?" I said. I was so confused, why would they be having a party?

"Keezyflem!" I knew that voice. I spun around and was struck in the face. I went flying a few feet away. I regained my bearing and took a stand. I had been knocked into the party. Aliens were pointing at me and screeching. Fantastic.

I took my stance as the big alien walked toward me. I crouched and ready for the next assault. I got in a few good hits, I managed to draw the first blood, I was impressed. I had put more of a fight up then last time.

"CASSIE!" I turned at my name being yelled. The shocked rocked through my body when I saw who it was.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Superboys POV.**_

I had gone in search of Cassie, I knew she was doing a lot better now and wanted to see if she wanted to train or something. I had liked spending time with the youth. She made me feel a lot more alive.

I hadn't had any luck and shrugged and headed to the kitchen. I sat down after fixing some food for myself when I heard someone coming down the hall. I knew who it was and sighed when they entered the room.

"What do you want M'Gann?"

I knew she had been in my head recently and I had no idea why. She took a seat opposite myself. I glared at her for a bit.

"Nice to see you too Conner." she rolled her eyes.

We sat in silence for a few more moments. I heard her heartbeat. It sounded a lot different to Cassie's.

"You like her." it wasn't a question. I was thrown for a minute and the regained myself.

"Who?"

"Cassie. You like her." she said bluntly.

I had no idea how to even respond to that. I heard her sigh and looked back at her.

"You seem a lot happier when with her. You get jealous when she hangs out with some of the others. You like her."

I crossed my arms and leaned back, I waited for her to say more. She didn't.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth." she said blandly.

I sighed, she was right. I didn't like to admit when the others were right.

"Fine. I like her." I gritted out.

"See dude, told ya!" I heard Bart say. I whipped my head around to see Tim and Bart standing there. Tim's mouth was hanging open and Bart was smiling. I turned my glare back to M'Gann. She had step me up. I clenched my teeth.

"No surprised there." Nightwing said, strolling into the kitchen.

"Does everyone else know?" I asked everyone. Daring someone to answer me.

"Pretty much, Cassie doesn't though sugar." Bee walked in. I groaned aloud. This just keeps getting better and better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

_**Superboy's POV.**_

I had left the kitchen and headed into the training room, taking my mind of everything. I punched away, minuets seemed to fly by, sweat was pouring off me. I sighed, Cassie was still on her mission. I sat down and starred at the punching bag. I heard someone enter and stayed silent.

"Meant to hit those, not stare at them." Tim said, walking in.

He sat down beside me.

We remained silent, it felt strange, with Cassie it felt nice, calming even.

"You like Cassie huh?"

I sighed, not bothering to answer the question, it started to get on my nerves.

"I don't blame you. She is really nice and funny." Tim said. He sighed. I could hear his heartbeat a little faster.

"Look I just wanted to say it's cool. Cassie and I are friends, I have been dating Barbara for the past few months."

I turned to him, my eyebrow raised.

"It's all true. I have been sneaking out after hours and taking her on dates."

Tim and I had started to talk about dates, he suggested a few places I could go with Cassie.

"She likes theme parks but since you don't like crowds it won't be a good idea. Hmmmm."

Tim stayed silent then jumped to his feet.

"I have the perfect place you can take her."

"Where?" I asked, curious into why he was so excited.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

It became pretty late, I went in search of Nightwing to see where exactly Cassie was. I found him in the controls room.

"Hey." I said, walking in.

I walked over to him and stood beside him and read a few of the screens.

"Hey yourself."

Nightwing glanced at me and smiled wickedly.

"What?" I asked after a few minuets of silence.

"You like Cassie."

I sighed, getting really frustrated with everyone.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"It's the truth." he shrugged, turning back to the screen.

I sighed and looked onto the screen too. There was a mission there, I assumed Cassie was there.

"Cassie and Barbara are there together. I'm sure they will radio in when they can."

I nodded. Nightwing patted my shoulder and suggested we go to bed. I follewed him out and headed straight to my room, I figured Cassie will find me when she gets in.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

I woke the next morning, I hadn't slept much last night. I walked past Cassie's room, in hopes she had returned. I couldn't hear her breathing or heart beating. She probably wasn't back just yet. I sighed and headed straight to the kitchen. M'Gann and Dick were there chatting away. They looked at me. Dick smiled and greeted me. M'Gann nodded.

"Anything new?" I asked, in hopes maybe Cassie had contacted us last night.

"There is a new mission, it's recon. Did you want to go with me?"

I was surprised to hear that coming from Dick. Since when did he leave for missions?

I was so shocked I forgot to respond, he asked me again.

"Sure. I don't mind." I responded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_**Cassie's POV.**_

It had felt like a good few days since I had been knocked out. I rubbed my aching head, the pain intensified.

"Owww." I complained aloud, maybe someone was nearing me.

I tried to move my arms to stretch them and just realised I was chained.

"Wha?" I started to tug at them with all I had. I didn't like to be chained. I don't want to be treated like this. I yanked even harder.

"Cassie, that's enough." I stopped and turned back to that voice.

It was always the voice of reason to me.

"Diana?" I said into the dark. I could see into the spaces near me. I started to notice others thing now. Not only was it dark and I was chained but it must have been underground. I could smell the dirt.

"Yes Cassie?" her voice sounded weak almost.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I kept yanking on the chains as quietly as I could.

"Yes and please stop with the chains, our strength will do no good Cassie."

I sighed and tried to focus on the here and now.

"What happened?"

"You flew into a tree, we gatecrashed a party and got knocked out." Barbara summoned up for me. I smiled in spite of the situation.

"I mean why is Diana here?" I clarified. I was glad she couldn't see my cheeks blazing with embarrassment. Why did Barbara have to tell her about the damn tree?

"I am no alone." I heard her voice.

"Who else is here?" I interrupted. I heard her chuckle, like she always did with me.

"Superman and Batman." she said almost sadly.

"The big three huh? Well we should be able to break out in no sweat." I reassured everyone.

"It's not as easy as it sounds Cassie."

I didn't like the sound of that but what was worse, her tone in which she said it. It sounded defeated like she had given up hope.

"What do you mean?"

"They clone us."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_**Superboy's POV.**_

Nightwing and I had come back late, the information wasn't anything exciting, well not to me. I headed for the shower, trying to take my mind off of Cassie not being here. I was really starting to miss her.

"Hi Conner, how are you?" I turned to that voice.

I saw Cassie standing there, same jeans and tank she always wore. She smiled at me, I felt happy seeing her. I walked up to her and wrapped her up in a hug. She hugged me with the same strength back.

"How are you? How was the mission?" I had no idea why I was rambling.

I hadn't put her down either, I released her and waited for the answers.

She laughed.

"How about we train and talk?"

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

We had finished training, she had actually beaten me this time, I was impressed. Usually she was close but not good enough, she seemed to be taking our training sessions serious. She told me how the mission was a breeze and they had no communication to get in touch with us. I wasn't happy about hearing that, what if she were in real danger?

_**Cassie's POV.**_

I had been taken somewhere, well into a lavatory of some sort, I was freaked out. I hadn't seen any of this stuff before, it looked...sharp. I jerked away from one I almost walked into, screaming in fear. My captors just smiled, I wanted to punch them. Not only did I want to punch them for me, I wanted to punch them for hurting people I cared about. Diana, Barbara, Batman, Superman, who else did they hurt?

I was getting angry, I clenched my fist, I was going to take a swing, but it would be planned at the right time. I hadn't paid much attention when we came to a stop.

"What are we doing?" I asked. My tone was layered with anger.

They looked at me and turned to each other. They they started talking in some stranger language, it would have sounded funny if I wasn't mad. I tried to listen to see if I knew any words. I had no luck. I was pushed from someone behind.

"Hey!" I complained.

I saw it was that alien who I wanted a rematch with so badly. Oh I was going to get that rematch and this time I won't be distracted. I clenched my fists harder, I was sure they may break under my own pressure.

I was shoved into some chamber looking thing, it started to light up. Suddenly I felt sleepy and just...

I came back too, I rubbed my head, I was still in the lab. I got to my feet slowly and groaned. My muscles felt really heavy and sore.

I turned my head to see if I could find anyone, my eyes bugged when I saw her.

She had blonde hair, like mine.

She had blue eyes, like mine.

She had a black tank, like mine.

She had red pants, like mine.

She looked exactly like me. I jumped back and screamed from her. Was this some kind of trick. Then Diana's voice floated through my head.

"A clone?" I whispered.

"Yes." she clone simply said. I was horrified. It was like a scary movie gone wrong. I felt my body tremble in fear from this. My head started to hurt.

"Why?"

"We need to get into Mount Justice."

I glared at her.

"If you hurt anyone. I will personally deal with you."

she laughed and pushed down my finger, which I had pointed at her.

"We won't hurt them..."

I sighed on the inside.

"We will kill them."


End file.
